The Hedgehog, The Monster and the Creator
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: Flare has been sent to a very strange world where he loses his greatest power, Magmor the Fire god. Without Magmor's Power Flare only has seven days to live. Now he is thrust into a chase to find all of the elemental gods. He will make new allies friends and enemies all the same. Will he escape from this World Alive?


**The Hedgehog, The Monster and the Creator.**

**Chapter 1: Through the TV**

**A MLP and Drawn to Life by Flare hedgehog**

**This one for all ya'll pony lovers out there. This story will either be in my POV, Rainbow Dash's POV or Jowee's POV k? Yeah it's a story featuring my OC and if you don't like my stories i don't give a S###! Pardon my french but it's true! me and my friend have been getting some negative vibes about our OC representers and their stories. Just letting you all know, that in every chapter there will be singing/music. There will be something I come up with or something that suits the situation. Anyway here is the first chapter! bro hoof ya'll!**

**Flare Pov**

i was just chilling with my bro greave. We were just watching the tv and the show my little pony came on.

"Oh no! Not this show!"

"Really greave, this show ain't that bad." I said at my brothers childish assumption that if it was about ponies then it sucked.

"What Evs man. I'm changing it." He said as he clicked the button on the remote.

"Huh? It's not working!" He said as he walked over to the tv and hit it. A big hand came out and grabbed me and pulled me in the tv.

"WOOAAAHH!" I shouted as I was pulled in. When I slowed down I found myself hanging upside down facing some sort of mutant. It had an eagle arm, a dragons body and that's all I could make of it.

" wait a minute I know you! You're discord! You tried to destroy pony vile in that one episode!"

"Oh I see you know your ponies! Well then let me tell you something you don't know, this world is in the realm opposite of yours."

"So Pony vile is on möbius?"

"Not exactly. You see, it is in the reality of mobius but it is on a different planet." Discord explained

"In that case I'd better split!" I said as I teleported away with the power of my chaos pearls.

"What the ?! Who are you?!"

"The names Flare, Flare the hedgehog!" I shouted as I sped off to the nearest town.

I ended up near some sort of castle and recognized it straight away. This place was canterlot city.

"Woah bro! Things look so much bigger in real life than they do in cartoons!" I said to myself as a Pegasus pony in golden armor came down from his post.

" In the royal name of Canterlot I must ask you your business here!" I actually didn't know my self. I then thought that maybe one of the folk could help me.

"I'm hear to speak to the Princess sisters!"

"You can't be serious! What is your name?!" He shouted at me with his deep voice.

"The name's Flare the hedgehog. can I come in now? I kind of need someone's help to figure out how to get home."

" fine. You can come in but I will have to escort you to the royal sisters castle."

"Fair nuff."

"You aren't even phased by having the newly appointed captain of the guard watching you?" He asked a bit depressed.

"Not really. That's nothing compared to being held captive in a circus that makes you do experiments and has you decapitated and gets you shot in the chest." I said fairly plainly.

"Just... Just come with me!" He said grumpily as I followed him into the city. Now I haven't watched a whole lot of pony episodes but I knew he wasn't taking me to the castle.

"You're not taking me to the dungeon are you?" I asked him

"Yes I am so you had better not..."

I teleported away before he finished.

"Run away... All officers look for an orange hedgehog! Move, move, move!" He shouted as I ran away. I found my self at the castle as I used a special technique my friend Espio taught me when I was in Möbius, to turn invisible and snuck through the door into the hallway to the royal bedroom. There I opened the door and heard a young voice.

"Is someone there?" There I saw a dark blue alicorn sitting on a night themed bed reading a book. I switched from invisible to visible.

"I'm sorry your highness but I not know why but I am being chased by the royal guards for wanting to talk to you and your sister. You see..." I told her about my home my adventures with Greave, Rush and Tales and how I got here and that Discord was some how free. Just as I finished my story there was a banging on the door.

"Sister! Are you okay? The guard have said someone has avoided imprisonment for thievery!"

"Quick Flare! Hide!" I turned invisible and stood with my back to the wall.

"Everything is fine Celestia! You can come in!" Luna shouted to her sister and the guards. They walked into the room to see Luna reading a book like some robotic hedgehog wasn't in the room. I have to admit, she's good.

"Celestia, can I have a word with you privately?"

"Of course sister. Guards! Could you go for now?" Celestia asked.

"Yes your highness. Move men! Let us leave the royal sisters alone." The guards left the room.

"Sister I want you to promise not to call the guards."

"Yes Luna I promise."

"Okay Flare! You can come out now!" I returned visible by Luna's side.

"Hello princess Celestia. I am Flare the Hedgehog. I believe the guard captain is lying to you and the people of Canterlot. Just give me a second." If you didn't know how I get all my powers and weapons, I have this system inside me sort of like how ironman has Jarvis but I call mine Charles.

"Charles, give me access to all of the speakers in Canterlot."

"As you wish Flare. You know have access to all of the speakers in Canterlot." My robotic conscious told me.

"Here goes nothing!

( original rap by me )

My name is Flare the hedgehog

I'm not from here y'know,

I came through my TV

Into your show

I can say I come in peace

I don't want no war

I got lost I walked up

To your door

A Pegasus guy

Flew up to me

Asked me a bunch of questions

Answered them and with rage he seethed

He said he'd take me to the castle

But I was deceived

He took me to the dungeon

And away with me

I ran until I reached

The castle gates

Now Invisible no one can see me

Not even you or your mates

I met Princess Luna

And we became friends real fast

I told her about my adventures

I had in the past

Now that guard is still chasing me

I'm not even sure,

Why i am running

From him anymore

I took on 100 robots

Scrap heaps to me

I am a hero

Can't you see

It's not me who should

Be in that cell

It should be him who should

scream and yell

He made up a lie

That I stole some stuff

Man you sick

And I have had enough

Who are you bro?

Who's the real you?

Cause this don't seem like something

That a guard would do.

Are you that freak

That dragged me into this place

Because if you are

Get back in your place

Well that's good for something I came up with in 1 minute eh?" I finished and Luna and Celestia clapped. I heard people cheering my name and looked outside the window.

" Flare the Hedgehog! Flare the hedgehog!" I think everyone in Canterlot was cheering my name. I flew up to the top of the castle with my wings and took a bow.

"So, I see you figured out I'm not the captain of the guard. Impressive Flare. Unfortunately it's to late to stop Canterlot from being overthrown by Chaos!" The guard was on the roof with me but he had green eyes. Then I saw that he had strings attached to little clips on his hooves. I then followed the strings with my eyes and found Discord holding the strings like a puppeteer.

"You are a sick fool Discord! Manipulating people like puppets?! That's cruel! I've had enough of your chaos! Time for you meet your match!" I was glowing red and suddenly caught on fire with flares like solar flares jumping off of my body. The 7 chaos pearls circled around me then the ground cracked and lava spurted up and covered my body. The lava grew and grew until I was a monolith almost as big as the castle.

"Raaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I shouted. I shouldn't really say it was me because it wasn't. No, it was the god of Fire, Magmor. Magmor reached and grabbed Discord around the neck and squeezed hard.

"Ow Ow! Hot Hot!" He teleported away only to have Magmor fire a fireball at him and have him down on the floor. Magmor pinned Discord pinned on the floor and repeatedly punching him in the face. Discord made a punching glove come out of no where and repeatedly punch Magmor In the gut.

"Well DR Breadred was right. You are vicious in this state. To bad I have to take away you precious pearls. It was getting fun." Discord pulled out a huge machine and pressed the extract button. All of the lava on Magmor was being sucked up by the machine. Magmor had actually been defeated. All that was left of Magmor was a portion of lava about my size. It retracted into my body and I was left standing there searching for the chaos pearls until I saw that Discord had them in a small container.

" Flare!"

"Luna? What happened? Discord has the Pearls!"

"I know! You have to go to the town Pony vile and inform Twilight Sparkle! Celestia and I will hold him off! Go to the west and you should be there in 5 minutes!" Luna said to me

"How about I cut it to 30 seconds!" I said and flew off but unfortunately I was stopped by Mr loon himself, Dr Breadred.

"Oh my! Look what the cat dragged in!" I teased.

"Ha ha ho ho very funny rodent. Although I should inform you. That without all of Magmor's powers, you only have seven days to live from midnight tonight. Do you think that you can stop me when you're dead?! Huh?! So to give you a fair chance, although you don't have a chance at all, me and Discord have devised a little game. I have already sucked the life out of the Pearls and here I have The first of the seven. If you can find away to get them working and awaken their respective elemental gods, you can fight us. You're time starts at midnight when the first god will come out. The god of darkness, Moonilus. If you can gain it's powers, Discord or I will give you the next pearl. Goodbye to you failure." Breadred was definitely number 1 on my bad guy of the year list but Discord came in a close second place. Unfortunately I did not have time to sort my enemies so I flew to the closest town and sure enough it was were I was looking for. But suddenly a speeding rainbow hit me? At least I thought it was a rainbow but it was actually another Pegasus pony. We were tumbling to the ground fast and I knew she wouldn't make it so I wrapped myself around her because I was bigger, to shield her from the fall. The ground was coming fast and I knew I wouldn't make it. My wings had no feeling, my rocket shoes were going to get a refill in an hour so they weren't any help and I didn't want to risk hurting the Pegasus with any risky moves so I had excepted my fate. The last thing I saw... CRACK!

**Well that was chapter one but Flare is my OC so he does not fall into any category but the creator part of the title refers to Drawn to life or DTL as I call it. The Monster refers to Discord and the hedgehog ain't to hard is it? Well this is first story I actually wrote on my iPod because I was on holidays and didn't have my laptop. The thing that made me think of this was the living Tombstone remix of Eurobeat brony's Discord. Check it out at youtube! Check out the music video! Type in 'Eurobeat Brony Discord' and click the one with a guy in a white hoodie. He is a real person so remember that. Goodbye!**


End file.
